


Magic Fingers

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Richie Tozier, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Magic, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Werewolf Richie Tozier, Witch Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Dating a witch was a terrible idea.That's what Richie's pack had told him when he first met Eddie.Turns out there was nothing to worry about.They had discussed what it meant for a werewolf and a witch to be together, and they personally thought that there wasn't anything wrong about it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Magic Fingers

Dating a witch was a terrible idea.

That's what Richie's pack had told him when he first met Eddie, at a coffee shop of all places. He had been loudly complaining to his friend about how the barista had messed up his order and how disgusting it was, and when the friend had told him to complain to someone that cared, the feisty witch had calmed down and said, 'They have it tough enough, working in retail. I couldn't do that. I just needed to vent.'

Richie had been so enamored, he had walked straight up to him and asked him out on the spot. He hadn't even known his name at that point.

To the surprise of everyone, Eddie had said yes, although first thing he did was lecture Richie on being careful approaching strangers.

Turns out there was nothing to worry about. Their first date was a success and led to a second, and then a third and a fourth and a... well, it was safe to say that they were 'going steady' now.

They had discussed what it meant for a werewolf and a witch to be together, and they personally thought that there wasn't anything wrong about it. Witches specialized in healing magic, after all, and that actually came in quite handy after the full moon when Richie may have a few scratches and bruises left over that hadn't healed before he had transformed back into his human form. Eddie would be waiting there for him, little vials of healing salves in hand, and well.

Richie was never going to say no to Eddie running his hands all over him.

A witch's powers weren't limited to healing, however, as Richie was quick to learn. And Eddie -- his wonderfully mischievous Eddie -- loved to use his magic to mess with him.

The first time, he had whipped a towel at Richie's ass with a gust of wind, which had left Richie speechless for several reasons. But he was definitely okay with it. More than okay, in fact, and once Eddie knew that, he became relentless. It was only light teasing in the early days of the relationship, but as they were approaching their six month anniversary, he had started to introduce it into the bedroom.

Richie would notice that while Eddie's hands were busy opening him up, he could feel a hand in his hair, but when he'd turn to the side there was nothing there. Considering he _loved_ having his hair played with, he was rather pleased with this development, but he couldn't help but thinking about how it would feel the other way around.

So he proposed the idea to Eddie, stumbling over his words, and ending with a muffled, "So, what do you think?"

His answer came in the form of Eddie kissing him senseless.

They proceeded in the usual manner, kissing as they worked each other's clothes off, until they were blissfully naked. Then, when Eddie would have normally started on stretching Richie open, he stayed where he was, threading his fingers through Richie's hair and whispering words of encouragement into his ear. And then Richie felt it.

It felt just like Eddie was working his own finger into him, albeit it was a little colder, so it shouldn't have been getting him as worked up as it was, but what could Richie say? He found it hot that his witch boyfriend could do this for him. Weirdly enough, part of it was the amount of concentration it must have taken for Eddie to stretch him open, kiss him, run his hand through his hair, and oh my God, now his other hand was stroking Richie's cock.

"If you keep that up, I don't think I'm going to last long," Richie admitted.

"Hey, it's alright baby," Eddie said and then pressed a kiss to Richie's pulse point. "This is about making you feel good. You come when you need to. Just know I'm still going to fuck you, though. Because you're so hot like this... I don't think I could resist."

"Oh fuck," Richie groaned.

His hips thrust up off the bed, his cock leaking all over Eddie's hand, and he decided to allow himself to just sit back and enjoy it. Eddie said it was alright, after all.

Eddie's hands, including the magic one, sped up and Richie moaned loudly as he had definitely one of the best orgasms of his life. He had barely caught his breath when Eddie's literal magic fingers pulled out of him and his lubed up cock was sliding in.

"Jesus, Eddie, are you trying to kill me?"

Eddie laughed, but there was that fire in his eyes that Richie knew all too well. The magic hand returned, pining Richie's wrists to the pillow, and Eddie started thrusting into him at a brutal pace.

"Oh, don't worry baby. If you die, I know just the spell."


End file.
